Alpha and omega pack leaders
by Alphawolfben
Summary: Kate and humphreys pack is attacked my black wolves which revels that Humphreys family died at Pearl harbour what dose this meanf or the furture leaders of the western and eastern pack will peral harbour happen all over again or will humphrey Kate and Humphreys brother stop the wolves from starting WWIII
1. Howling rock

Alpha and omega Pack leaders

Chapter 1 Howling rock 

It was a moonlit night in Jasper park and all the wolves where at howling rock celeibrateing that the law for alphas and omegas had been destroyed and the main couples where haveing there first howls togther. On the third rock down from the top a red and white wolf was howling with two birds alongside him and a white female with purple eyes listening to him. "See i told you that was a howl" The female said "Aw Lilly it wouldnt be like this without your help" Garth said nuzzling her. On the top rock which was rare to get but was reseved for a special couple that made the packs unite and destroy the law abouts alphas and omegas not being able to be togther. There howl seemed to be the loundest out of all the couples howling and the most beautiful as well.

One wolf was Grey and had blue eyes his howl was steady but beautiful at the same time his howl was so good it made some wolves cry from how good it was. The wolf next to him had golden fur and amber eyes her howl mixed perfectly with his and they howled for 12 more minutes until they stopped from howling none stop. "Kate you where just so brillant" The grey male said licking Kates face "No Humphrey we where awsome both of us" Kate answered back rubbing herself aginst the man of her dreams. "Kate did you really think you would you know" Humphrey asked makeing a love heart shape which was hard to do "To be truthful Humphrey there was always something about you i liked" Kate said blushing. "Oh really what could that be my funny personailty my good looks" Humphrey said doing what he though made him good looking to Kate just makeing her giggle. "Yeah your good looking a sexy omega my omega you treat me like a normale wolf not royalty and also your eyes they just make me love you" Kate admitted blushing even more as Humphrey nuzzeled her. "Come on Kate you look tired lets get you home" Humphrey said walking her to the den.

It took about 4 minutes to get to the alpha den and Kate walked in and layed down Humphrey watched her laydown then walked away "Hey where you going omega" Kate said walking out the den to Humphrey "Im going home where you think Kate" Humphrey said in a funny tone which made Kate lick his nose "Don't leave me babe stay here" Kate said in a sad voice which she knew Humphrey couldnt resist "Okay i will Kate but will your parents be alright with it" Humphrey asked knowing Eve might take it the worng way. "Its okay i'll protect you from my mom if thats what your scared of" Kate said winking at him and walking back into the den "Pffft im not scared i have no fear" Humphrey said in a strong voice "Yeah sure you do come on my strong omega" Kate mocked. "Hey watch it Kate your getting more like me" Humphrey said chaseing her "And thats a good thing isnt it" Kate said pinning him "Yeah to me not you though" Humphrey said pushing her off and sitting looking at his paws. Kate could see something was bothering him so she went to sit next to him and layed her head under his chin.

"Whats worng Humphrey you should be the happyist omega in history" Kate whispered knowing it helped Humphrey talk to her "I am happy its just im no alpha" Humphrey said with tears forming in his eyes. Kate never thought Humphrey would be like this "Humphrey you maybe a omega but you know what" Kate said hugging him "What" Humphrey replied "Your my alpha i don't care what evveryone else thinks your my alpha" Kate said locking muzzels with him.

Meanwhile a group of eight wolves where watching the howling rock and all the alphas and omegas leaveing to go to there dens. "Sir whats the plan" one of them asked with a scar on his eye "We attack tommow morning like our owners did many years ago" The leader said as they made there way to a hidden den "Let's just hope that the wolf dosnt show up and ruin it again" One of the guards said to one of the other wolves walking into the den. "Tommow we strike" The leader thought before falling asleep


	2. The attack and omegas powers

Alpha and omega pack leaders

Chapter 2 The attack and omegas gift

Winston and Eve where watching there daghter with Humphrey smileing "It's been so long since we have seen Kate this happy" Eve said to winston "Yes Dareling i just hope they will be ready for being alphas" Winston said knowing Humphrey was very smart and creative but was shy and not the best fighter in the pack "Don't worrie Winston he will learn with Kate" Eve said as they sat down looking at the couple. Kate was the first to wake up to see Winston and Eve talking about something but she didnt want to know what they where talking about so she turned to her mate this was the first time she had slept with Humphrey and she just smiled at how Humphrey slept as Humphrey was dreaming "No Garth you can't have her" Humphrey said makeing Winston and Eve look at Kate and Humphrey "Kate you can't marrie him because i love you" Humphrey was saying stuff in his sleep makeing Kate blush but before he could say anything else he woke up.

When Humphrey opened his eyes to see Kates amber eyes looking into his "Morning dreamer" Kate said licking his head "Did i talk in my sleep again" Humphrey asked getting licked by Kate "Yes you did Humphrey" Winston said chuckleing "Sorry just sometimes do it hope i didnt wake you all up" Humphrey said looking at Winston and Eve "No you didn't Humphrey" Eve replied before talking with Winston again. "Humphrey tonight we are gonner move in to your den so we can have time togther want that" Kate asked hopefully. "Yes Kate i do ill go get it ready" Humphrey said walking out before a black wolf tackled him and walked into the den "Who are you" Winston asked as the wolf threw Winston into a wall "NO" Eve shouted attacking the wolf before he bit her neck and threw her out "MOM" Kate shouted thinking she was done for before a red wolf grabbed her and landed her safely. Just then two more wolves came and all three made Kate back up to a wall "HUMPHREY HELP" Kate shouted "Wait hes here" One of the wolves said as Humphrey tackled two wolves and kicked the other Kate saw Humphrey had changed he had red eyes and scars like plane bullets on his sides just as the leader of the black wolves came into the den and saw the new alphaess and Humphrey "YOU DIE LIKE YOUR FAMILY" he shouted grabbing Humphrey "THEY WHERE YORU FAMILY AGHHH" Humphrey was saying as he was thrown outside the other wolves ran out as Kate ran out.

When she did it was hell there was at least 15 black wolves attacking the pack most of her pack was down Hutch, Garth and Candu where the only ones left before 5 wolves ganged up and started to overwhelm them then Kate saw Humphrey fighting on his own agisnt the full pack she could only watch her mate being attacked just then the same wolf that saved eve came next to her and lept into the fight killing 5 wolves in 20 seconds. Then Humphrey howled and it made every wolf fall down but Kate and the pack.

"Fall back we are loseing fall back" The leader said as the last 6 black wolves left the land for now. By now most of the wolves where back on there feet and healed from Humphreys howl the red wolf had gone into the forest and no one catched him" Winston, Eve. Lilly, Garth and Kate walked up to Humphrey Kate touched Humphrey before he nearly clawed her but threw himself back so he missed. They where all shocked they saw the bullet wounds heal into his fur and his flameing red eyes turn blue again "Kate you okay" Humphrey said walking up to her but all her family even Garth stopped him. He looked at himself shocked "Oh no it happend im a monster again" Humphrey said falling to the floor wimpering.


End file.
